


Bizarre Love Triangle

by Paltita_Salvaje



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Yaoi, age gap, drug mention
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: Toda mala idea parece la más  brillante cuando se tiene el corazón roto. Una noche tumultuosa seguirá a una serie de encuentros infortuitos entre Max y Ash.  Summary Provisional.MaxAsh.
Relationships: Max Lobo & Ash Lynx, Max Lobo/Ash Lynx
Kudos: 3





	Bizarre Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es la segunda vez que escribo acerca de este par, sé que en el fandom latino no es muy popular la pareja. 
> 
> Claramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akimi Yoshida. 
> 
> Nota: Leer con discreción, mención de drogas y uso de alcohol.

Debes soltar para poder seguir adelante.

Debes amarte a ti mismo. 

¡Y una mierda!

Los ojos de Ash ardían y caminaba en dirección a ningún sitio, el cielo apenas y se veían algunas nubes abstractas, la verdad no se percibía nada adecuadamente, solo avanzaba hasta . No iba a llorar, ya lo había hecho suficiente cuando encontró a su novio follando con alguien más en el estacionamiento de su casa.  
Llegó a la zona de antros y bares y entró a uno con letreros de neón, la música sonaba alto, él era un chico de diecinueve y tenía el corazón hecho mierda, quizás un poco de alcohol le ayudaría a menguar aquella presión en su pecho, aquella sensación de vacío que a pesar de estar acompañado no se iba del todo.

Respiró profundo, apenas y quedaba un ligero color rojo en sus globos oculares, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sonaba pop, nada sofisticado, las paredes del antro evocaban a una lujosa casa victoriana, podría sonar pretencioso pero la sobrecargada decoración mejoró su humor tan solo un poco. 

Se pidió un vodka con jugo, no era un hombre de tragos dulces pero la música lo ameritaba, miró a su alrededor, había de todo, trasvestis, hombres jóvenes y mujeres. Bebió la mitad del vodka y miró la pista por unos buenos 15 minutos mientras pensaba en la forma estúpida en la que había desperdiciado los últimos 2 años de su vida. 

Tres vodkas después se encontró bailando con un chico de facciones asiáticas que le recordaba vagamente a él. Tocó su mentón y le dio un beso, sus lenguas se enredaron, su palma se extendió en la nuca del desconocido, solo quería sentir algo que no fuera el vacío que amenazaba con romperlo, se sentía expuesto, la persona más frágil del mundo. 

Un remix de Morrissey se escuchaba, mierda, amaba esa canción. Pensó. Bebió el resto de su vodka y su nuevo amigo le pidió uno nuevo. El desconocido lo tocaba, le sonreía y apresuraba el contacto, sus lenguas se enredaron una vez más, Ash sonrió y extendió sus manos, dio un par de sorbos a la bebida y sintió como le tomaron por el brazo. Comenzaba a sentirse borracho, algo no tan habitual en él o al menos no con tan pocos tragos. 

“Con un demonio Brian, ¿Dónde habías estado? Tu madre y yo te hemos estado buscando toda la noche” La voz severa lo hizo dar un respingo por la sorpresa, fue tironeado por aquel robusto hombre y lo sacó de la multitud. 

“¿Qué? ¡Espera!” Se quejó Aslan mientras salía del bar a la fuerza por aquel sujeto. El hombre se acercó a él. 

“Pusieron algo a tu bebida…” Ash parpadeó dos veces antes de poder decir algo, sus piernas se sentían lánguidas o más bien no se sentían. Apoyó la frente en el pecho el hombre rubio y lo último que sintió fue aquellos fuertes brazos sosteniéndole por la cintura. 

Cuando abrió los ojos no sentía nada, tan solo la boca reseca y bastante hambre si consideraba que su última comida había sido el día de ayer acerca de las 4 pm, un tibio edredón estaba sobre su cuerpo. 

<> no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado la noche de antes, recordó al asiático que había estado bailado con él por varios momentos y aquel sujeto reprendiéndolo en mitad de la pista. Se levantó con un sobresalto y miró a su alrededor, no era una habitación de hotel. Se tocó todo el cuerpo, aún levaba las prendas de anoche, su billetera estaba en el buró, comenzó a sentir mucha vergüenza y cruda moral. Abrazó la almohada y respiró el aroma que desprendía. 

“Al fin despiertas Aslan” le dijo el hombre rubio acercándole una taza de café. 

“Mis padres no te darán un carajo por mi, mi vida no vale nada para ellos”

“¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que fue subirte? Estamos en un décimo piso, puedes no parecerlo pero eres pesado muchacho, al menos deberías de agradecerme” rechistó el adulto quien le miraba con severidad. “Además arruinaste mi primera noche libre en meses” agregó como cereza al pastel. 

Ash se quedó quieto en la cama, su rostro no se descomponía ni tan solo un poco a pesar de la vergüenza que lo envolvía. 

“Gracias”

“Max Glenreed” le dijo estirando su mano. Ash la tomó y apretó con fuerza. 

“Bueno, estaba a punto de desayunar, ve a lavarte el rostro quizás puedas comer algo antes de irte”

Definitivamente Aslan era una persona que tenía mucha suerte, casi para todos a excepción del amor. A pesar de ser muy joven había sostenido una relación por varios años con un hombre quien le puso el cuerno a discreción, a pesar de esto Ash pensaba que las cosas mejorarían que eventualmente lo suyo sería prioridad para él también pero entre más pasaba el tiempo menos cercanos eran y al mismo tiempo desistían del terminar de una buena vez las cosas. Nunca habían caído en la violencia pero la tortura constante que suponía a Ash pensando en con quien se estaría acostando él esta vez era suficiente para desquiciarlo.

Y ahora esto. 

Quería olvidarlo con un acostón de una noche y lo único que consiguió fue ser drogado y caer bajo el cuidado de un hombre viejo. Que suerte la suya, solo quería desaparecer. Dormir quizás hasta que todo dejara de doler. Se lavó la cara y tomó su billetera, el lugar era bastante bonito, al mirar por la ventana notó una serie de edificios a su alrededor, la zona era lujosa, muy cercana a donde él vivía. No faltaba ni un dólar a su billetera pero su identificación estaba en otra apertura que donde solía dejarla, supuso que el viejo la había revisado y por ello le había llamado por su nombre. 

“Gracias por la comida” No se negó al desayuno, comenzó a comer en silencio, un sepulcral silencio en el que solo se escuchaban los tenedores sobre la porcelana, bebió más café y terminó de espabilarse. 

“Niño… Por favor ten más cuidado, revisé tu cartera para saber a quién dirigirme si te ponías mal… pero no pasó nada, al parecer solo caíste en la inconsciencia me alivia demasiado que estés bien…” El hombre lucía preocupado, tenía unas enormes ojeras en su rostro. Le había estado cuidando toda la noche pero no lo mencionó.  
“¿Eres gay también?” le preguntó con descaro Ash, ahora que lo veía bien no era tan viejo como lo había percibido la noche previa, bueno, quizás se debía que ya no llevaba ese ridículo bigote, se había afeitado. 

“Eh bueno… yo.. Sí ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver?” Max se puso ligeramente rojo, sobretodo por la forma tan intensa en la que el rubio lo miraba. 

Su propia vergüenza le hizo olvidar su corazón roto. Esta vez sería la definitiva, haría lo imposible por sacarse a ese chico de la mente, miró el comedor de Max, sus muebles, la pulcritud del lugar le tranquilizó y sobretodo ese aroma a biblioteca que llenaba el lugar. Descansó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, siempre había sido bueno abrumando a las personas, hombres y mujeres sin importar preferencias, sabía usar su atractivo para ello. Miro a Max y se pasó la lengua por los labios en un intento de parecer provocativo. 

“¿Por qué estabas tan mal anoche?” Los rodeos no eran algo de Max, desde anoche percibió esa grieta de fragilidad, era un hombre adulto, había estado en ese tipo de situación algunas veces, el chico era hermoso, sin lugar a duda lo era, perspicaz pero al parecer lo bastante obstinado en mostrarse duro, algo distintivo de la juventud. Anoche al llegar al bar Ash fue lo único que sus pupilas siguieron durante dos o tres canciones, sus rubias hebras el ligero enrojecimiento que habían adquirido sus labios por los tragos, esa sonrisa brillante estaba cargada de una soledad que no podía describir, por una melancolía que incluso para él resultaba pesada, mientras dormía incluso le escuchó sollozar un poco. 

“¿Qué? ¿Eres periodista?”

“Técnicamente, sí” Respondió Max mirándolo a los ojos, algo similar a una tensión apareció en el ambiente, quizás era tan solo la resistencia de Aslan a responder. 

“Solo quería divertirme viejo” replicó y se incorporó ¿De verdad era periodista? Que falta de tacto y que perceptivo era. Ash tomó el plato y el de Max y lo llevó a la cocina. 

“Oye viejo, ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? No queda muy lejos de aquí” le dijo, en realidad tenía dinero en la billetera, no necesita de ride hasta su lugar pero por alguna razón la compañía del hombre se sentía bien. 

“Sí, ponte un abrigo estamos a cinco grados.” Le dijo dándole una de sus anticuadas chaquetas de piel. Dejaría la lavada de loza para después. Tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al ascensor acompañando al rubio. 

“Entonces… ¿Periodista? ¿Por qué frecuentas lugares tan deplorables?”

“No es que vaya con frecuencia, estaba en la zona, solo tenía curiosidad” Dijo saliendo del estacionamiento. El trafico parecia ser ligero. 

“Bueno, no es un mal lugar del todo, tampoco había ido ahí antes solo entré por que fue el primero sitio que se me cruzó”

“Universidad de New York y Medicina” Max silvó un poco. “¿Eres un niño rico?” Miró de reojo a Ash quien se limitó a encoger los hombros. 

“No es nada extraordinario” Trató de hacerse el modesto, además apenas iba en primer año. Le guió para que entrara al estacionamiento, al ver el lujoso edificio Max confirmó que se trataba de un niño rico. 

“¿Quieres subir por un café? Vivo solo si es que te preocupa que te vean conmigo.” Le dijo Aslan. 

“Bueno, sí, lo tomaré como un pago por lo de anoche” Dijo más relajado. Hizo compañía al menor hasta el piso donde vivía. En el piso frente a la puerta estaba una menuda figura envuelta en un abrigo. Se incorporó con violencia y se lanzó hacia Aslan con la intención clara de abofetearlo. De no haber sido por la intervención de Max el puño del otro chico hubiera parado en el ojo izquierdo del rubio. Sujetó al chico o chica de cabellera negra con una mano y con la otra llamó a emergencia. 

“Quiero reportar una persona violenta en propiedad privada”

“¡Sueltame! Ash… dile a tu amiguito que me suelte ¡Aslan!” gritó con fuerza. El rubio parecía estar paralizado aún con las llaves en la mano. El chico pataleaba y miraba furioso a ambos. “¿Crees que por haber dormido una noche con él tienes derecho sobre él?” Añadió con furia. 

“Mark por favor no te hagas esto… déjalo, ya no quiero verte más” Agregó Ash mirándolo a los ojos. La voz del rubio sonaba muy diferente al tono altivo que había usado toda la mañana con Ash, en cuestión de minutos llegó la policía y de forma amable se llevaron al chico a la comisaría. 

Después del reporte Max se sentía exhausto. Aun estaba en el pasillo del edificio. La figura del rubio parecía pequeña, abatida. Le quitó las llaves y lo metió a su casa. 

“Bueno, no sé que clase de personas atraes pero deberías elegirlas bien para la siguiente jovencito.” Max sentía que el párpado derecho le temblaba, había sido demasiado por las últimas doce horas, no llevaba ni un día de conocer a Ash y ya había estado al límite en dos ocasiones. 

“No te creas con el derecho de juzgarme, ¿Okay? Quizás no tengo buen ojo para mis parejas” agregó enfurruñado, decepcionado con todo pero sobre todo consigo mismo. 

“Bien, fue un placer conocerte, no quiero pensar que otro tipo de acontecimiento nos espera si seguimos en el mismo lugar ¿No tienes un amante mafioso de casualidad? ”

“Bueno, una vez salí con el heredero de la mafia china…” Dijo para terminar de sacar de sus cabales al rubio. 

Por primera vez en la noche Max se rió, no supo si aquello había sido una broma o genuinamente había sucedido. Lo dejaría en el aire, algo en él le decía que relacionarse más con aquel guapo chico podía ser peligroso. “Bien, de verdad debo irme”

Dijo volteándose hacia la puerta. La mano de Aslan lo detuvo. 

“Gracias por todo viejo… quizás de haber estado tú no estaría vivo quizás.” 

Esa fue la primera vez que Aslan le habló con sinceridad. Max apenas giró el rostro y extendió su diestra para palmear el hombro del rubio. 

“No es nada, anda con cuidado Niño”

Era domingo por la mañana en New York. En las últimas horas había experimentado infinidad de emociones, miró la puerta del rubio y suspiró cansado mientras bajaba por el ascensor. 

“Aslan Callenresse” dijo pronunciando su nombre. Memorizar información era su trabajo, así que no le costó aprenderse el nombre del chico.

Algo le decía que aquellas no sería la última ocasión en la que vería a Ash.


End file.
